A PWP story, don't judge wrote this a while ago
by killaKARMA
Summary: This is a little book for anyone to read, it's a one-shot, review it and tell me any problems you have with it, rated M for obvious reasons


I slowly kiss down from your lips to your nipple, softly bite and suck as my hand works on your other tit, my left hand slowly rubbing your pussy lips, slowly kissing back up to your mouth, and lovingly softly kissing you, slowly lining up my dick to your entrance, and slowly sensually pushing up into you, pushing in and out slowly, gettin faster and faster, now kissing and biting your neck, leaving hickys everywhere, Speeding up more and more, now pounding into you, your moans, pushing me to speed up more, making me hornier and hornier, pushing deeper into you, your pussy is now twitching around my hard cock as it pushes in and out of you, you start moaning louder and louder, saying you're close to cumming, I feel a pressure build at the base of my cock, close to cumming myself, I push myself as deep as possible into you, cumming into you. Pushing you up against a wall, I bite your neck making you squeak from the pain, just as I shove my entire dick from tip to shaft into you, biting your earlobe, and kissing your lips, pushing you harder into the wall, melding our bodies closer together, as I lean down and suck hard on your neck, and then your collarbone, leaving big red purplish marks on your body, marking you as mine, my hand reaches down to your ass, your ass envelopes my hand, my other hand pushes against your breast, grabbing and twisting your nipple, feeling your massive tits against my body

I take off my pants and push you down to your knees you come face to face with the cock that fucked you last night. 'Suck' is all i say, and you look up into my eye's and all you see is love, these deep blue and green eye's hold a sea of love just for you. You find yourself leaning forward till your lips are just a centimeter away from the crown of my rock hard cock, you kiss the tip and open your mouth taking a bit in, you start to gag and pull back to try and get some breath afterwards you look at my eye's again and you feel like we are all that exists, you open your mouth and take in more than before. You start to move your head back and forth worried that you're not doing it well enough you look up at my eye's and find they are closed and my face is shaped as though i am feeling great pleasure reassured that you are doing it well you start to go faster and take my cock deeper and deeper into your mouth, you pull it out and start to jerk it off looking up at my eye's those piercing blue and green eyes are looking right at you, you go back to sucking me off, 'you are good at this' you hear, you go faster yet again now deepthroating me, 'I'm about to cum, you have to swallow it all' as you hear that you pull it out enough that you can grab it and jerk it off yet keep the tip in your mouth. As i cum into your mouth you find it hard to swallow all of the seed that comes out, some dribbles out of the corner of your mouth but you swallow the rest, afterwards we are in the bath together just hugging and kissing as you look at me you notice that i am yet again staring into your eye's, and yet again you hear a whisper of the words 'i love you' but something is added at the end 'my one and only' before my lips come in contact with yours you whisper back 'i love you too, my only one'.

The morning after the wonderful meal of this mans cock, you wake up to find yourself handcuffed to the bed slightly scared you look around but find only me there with a box. If you weren't scared you'd wonder what's in the box, as you look up into my face all you see is a sexy smile and a gleam in my eye's, but the love is still there. As i begin to walk to you, you notice some of the things in the box, dildoes, vibrators, nipple clamps, lube and much more. Some of the things in the box scare you slightly when you go to ask not to use them all you hear is 'don't worry my love, I'll never use anything you don't want' as that is said you ask to be freed for you do not like the handcuffs. As you are freed you finally notice i am not wearing anything and neither are you, as you notice this, you look up to say something but find that you cannot speak for i have started to kiss you again, when you get into the kiss and start to relax i kiss up your jaw then down your neck, at your breasts i stop to softly bite on your left nipple giving you a slight shock, and i continue down over your abdomen and then with my head in between your legs i bring the box over and grab some lube, lubbing up my hand i start to finger fuck you as fast as i can, the sudden entrance and speed of my hand gives you a burst of pleasure, you moan loudly my name on your lips, pulling my hand out i grab a vibrating dildo and lube that up too,

slowly i push it deep inside of you and tortuously thrust it in and out of you slowly getting faster and faster, then i stop you moan for you were just on the edge of climax, looking down you see the evil smile on my face and the bright gleam in my eye's, then i turn in the vibrations and you cum, shuddering from the orgasm you look down and notice that I've taken the dildo out and that i am climbing above you yet again thinking that I'll stop yet again and end it with a kiss you reach your head up a bit more to make it easier to get to but you feel something start to slide into you, stretching your pussy once more, you look into my eye's and see pure love and ecstasy, the striking colours of blue and green flashing with pleasure. As i start to thrust into you at high speeds you close your eyes and moan, but you feel a hand on your cheek you open your eyes and see my face a few cm's away from yours the pure happiness you see on my face makes you smile and reach up to kiss me as we kiss you feel me start to thrust faster pulling my head away from yours you realise you feel close to another climax, you hear me say 'I'm about to cum love, where do you want it inside or out' in reply you moan out the words 'me too, ahhhh, inside ahhhhh, cum inside me, i want to feel you fill me up with your seed ahhh', as i hear this i start to really pound into your pussy reaching the deepest parts, both of us getting closer and closer to our orgasm we begin to moan loudly each others names on our lips, with a loud moan we cum, the aftermath was not as pleasurable but still nice, we were laying there side by side just cuddling then as one we turn to each other, smiles on our faces, love in our eye's and say. 'I love you, my one and only'.

In the morning after I decide to take you with me for a bath. in the bath we hug and kiss as my hands trail up and down your body teasing you with soft swirls on spots around your body, as my hands go down to your waist i shove a few fingers into your pussy. As i do this you moan at the pleasurable stretching my fingers cause you, during this my lips leave yours and begin to slowly trail along your jawline and to your neck. You moan as a second finger is added and my fingers go deeper within you and my lips are now at your nipples softly biting at them, giving you shocks of pain as my fingers give you shocks of pleasure. As i pull you up and out of the warm water you shudder as you feel me shift till the tip of my cock is at your entrance, i slowly thrust up into you pushing inch by torturous inch deep into your tight pussy. You moan louder my name on your lips, mine on your neck, as i slowly start to pump my hard cock into you, you feel one of my hands grab your ass, as your cheek moulds to the shape of my hand, my other had reaches up and using my index and thumb i grab your nipple which has become a hard nub,

as i grab it i twist it between my finger and thumb making you gasp at this new sensation, now getting into my thrusts you start to bounce up and down in rhythm with my thrusts trying to take me deeper within you and trying to make me go faster, you wanting the sweet release of an orgasm i decide to oblige, and begin to really pound into you, thrusting all the way in before pulling back till just the crown of my cock is in you, going faster you get closer to another orgasm the warm water bringing a whole new factor to sex. You hear me moan out your name, 'oh god' you hear, you smile, the grin full of pride, knowing that you ar making me feel pleasure the likes of which i have never known, as you are about to comment on that you gasp as you feel me softly bite at your neck. Now you are at the edge of your orgasm as you are about to say you're gonna cum you hear a whispered 'I'm about to cum love' in reply you say 'me too'. You shudder as you come down from your orgasm, you find yourself hugging me as i also come down from my own climax, we look deep into each others eye's, we smile knowing exactly what to say we lean closer to each other, our lips centimeters from each other we whisper 'I love you, my one, and only' we kiss.

Slowly she awoke to the feeling of leather against her skin, as she tried to move her arm, pleasure traveled from her core to her toes, she moans from ecstasy, she tries to feel more moving her body in new and creative ways but nothing pushed her over the edge of pure pleasure, as she goes to touch her own core, she feels the rope tighten around her neck, a sound of disapproval, and footsteps against the hard wood,you slowly notice the sounds coming closer, the fear of being seen, naked a dripping from the ecstasy, but with the fear came new pleasure of wanting to be seen, she tries to widen her legs to show her liquids dripping down her long legs, as the silhouette of a man came closer, she also heard leather being dragged along the ground, a deep voice began "naughty girl, you've been enjoying your self haven't you? And now you want me to fill you with even more pleasure" you whimper with anticipation, the silhouette slowly stalked behind her, the light shinning on restrained muscle, She feels him drag the leather strap across her big ass, she moans, he slowly stretches his arm back preparing to whip her, throwing his arm foreward whipping a line across her ass leaving a line of red, rubbing it with his finger she screams from the pain, as he leans down he licks along it, she shivers from the pleasure

I push you down on the bed, hand wrapped around your throat, grabbing your nipple i twist and pull hard, you moan from the pleasure and pain. Leaning down i push my lips against yours, my hand trails down your body teasing you, as i reach your dripping lips, i shove three fingers deep into you, and use my thumb to rub your clit, i smile hungrily at your moan of pleasure, pulling away from the kiss i bite my way down your body, and begin to eat you out, licking deep inside your pussy, you cry out in pleasure and pain as i bite your clit and roughly shove in my fingers once more, pumping my fingers back and forth the sound almost as loud as your cries of pleasure, getting back up, i line my dick with your entrance, and shove it all the way in, to the base, as i begin to start pounding deep into you, you start to moan louder and louder, leaning down i suck and bite on your delicious looking nipple, using my other hand to grab your ass roughly, pounding deeper and harder i feel you starting to tighten your inner walls, knowing your close to cumming i pick you up, with my dick still in you, push you against the wall and thrust even faster, looking back up at you i kiss you roughly, as we're about to come i go down to your neck and softly bite, the pain causing you to orgasm with a scream

You bend forward, giggling your ass side to side teasingly, moving your panties to the side, i see you're wet and ready for me to fuck you, lining my dick up with your lower lips, i shove my cock deep into you, groaning at your tightness, i reach up and wrap my hands around your bouncing tits, pushing and pulling them however i want, using you as my sex toy. After about 10 minutes of fucking your pussy i pull out, and move to your face, holding the back of your head still, i skull fuck you, my dick reaching the back of your mouth, pounding in and out, till i stop and pull out my now lubed up dick, going back to your ass, i start rubbing my dick up and down your pussy, using my finger and thumb of my left hand to pinch and rub your clit making you moan for more, but i slap your ass "you are my sex toy, you do not ask for more, i take more" reaching back to your beautiful perfect tits, i pinch your nipple and pull it out, and shove my dick into your vagina, fucking you deeply, pushing in and out, moving one of my hands away from your tits, i start pushing and pulling your ass cheeks, squeezing them

I push your face down onto the bed as you raise your ass, wiggling it in front of me, pulling my boxers off i start to push the crown against your tight asshole, you start to moan as you feel your asshole stretch to fit my cock, as i feel your ass close around the tip of my dick, i can't hold back anymore and shove it all the way into you, pushing deep into your anus, i start to pound your ass hole as your vagina twitches from the pleasure, reaching my hand down around your waist i start to finger your vagina, and twist your nipple, your asshole tightens around me from all the sensations, wanting more i push deeper into you, and as my waist hits your ass we both feel pleasure like never before, pounding into you as hard and as fast as i can, you start to push back into me wanting me deeper in you, moaning and breathing heavily, i slap your ass cheek, leaving a red mark, you moan as this only pleasures you more, twisting and pulling your nipple as hard as i can i pinch your clit and shove my dick as deep as possible once again, your vagina squirts out your sweet sex, as your ass hole gains a new tightness making me cum deep into your anus, you scream from the overload of pleasure and pain and fall unconscious, while i am still horny, you begin to wake up to me still fucking you, this time with you tied up, the rope and leather wrapped around you in ways that make you feel pleasure and pain with only slight movements, you start to moan and breath heavily once more starting up another round of sex for the day

I carry you into the kitchen, your back on the bench, your legs up in the air, your mouth wide open, panting from desire and lust, you wrap your legs around me, pulling me closer, my dick at your entrance, you pull untill you feel my dick inside of you, i start to pull out but you pull me back into you, dragging my chest towards you with your arms you pull my head to your neck as i start to poun into you, every time till my entire shaft is inside of you, lifting you up with every thrust, your ass slapping as it hits the bench, your pussy dripping around my cock, gripping your ass i lift you up and start shoving myself deeper and deeper, we're now both breathing hard and moaning from the pleasure, you start saying below your breath, "fill me up, give me a child, i want your cum in me", pushing me further your sexy and horny words making my dick harder, larger, making my dick begin to twitch as your pussy walls begin to clench around me, our pleasure rising and rising together, we moan louder and louder, our flesh meeting in loud slaps, you scream as i bite your nipple hard and pull with my teeth, and we both orgasm with you screaming and me moaning

I pull you into the shower, pressing your body to mine, hands going all over your body, grabbing and pulling your flesh to me, using your body for my pleasure, my arms wrapped around you from behind, feeling every single part of your body, all of you mine for pleasure, My hands go down your soft and wet flesh, your smooth skin making me hornier and hornier, fingers pumping into your soft and tight pussy, dripping with your sweet sexual liquids, my dick hard against your back, you turn around, wanting my dick inside of you, i pick you up and push you against to wall, my hands wrapped around your waist, gripping your soft ass, my dick pressing into and against your pussy, slowly sliding into you, you moan from the pleasure of th water and your pussy being stretched, your moans pussing me further and further, leaning down i bite and suck your neck, feeling your body shudder through an orgasm from the pain and pleasure, turning you around and bending you over i start to pound into you, pulling your ass cheeks apart and back together, using them to increase the pleasure i feel, bending you a bit further forward, i pound deeper into you, groaning from your twitching pussy, gripping around my dick harder and harder, my pleasure starts to hit a climax, so does yours, i twist your nipple and clit, you scream from the pleasure, orgasming, the twitching making me feel pleasure never felt better, i cum deep into you pulling you closer as i go deeper into you Filling you with all of my cum

i slowly pull you against my body, dragging my finger along your stomach, down to your panties, slowly pulling them down, feeling the wetness of your underwear, i can feel the heat, pulling you closer to me, i slowly hold all of your body to me, feeling every inch of your body, kissing you neck, sucking and biting, going down to your stomach i begin laying down more and more kisses, sticking out my tongue, i softly lick your clit, then down to your inner walls, and slide my tongue into you,enjoying your taste and smell, i go back up your body, and shove my dick into you, slowly sliding in and out, pulling you up by your ass, i hold you up, shoving my dick up and into you again, and again, feeling your tightness around my cock, our pleasure starts to reach a climax as we speed up, pounding deep into you as you bounce back and forth moaning and groaning as we orgasm

I slowly kiss down from your lips to your nipple, softly bite and suck as my hand works on your other tit, my left hand slowly rubbing your pussy lips, slowly kissing back up to your mouth, and lovingly softly kissing you, slowly lining up my dick to your entrance, and slowly sensually pushing up into you, pushing in and out slowly, gettin faster and faster, now kissing and biting your neck, leaving hickys everywhere, Speeding up more and more, now pounding into you, your moans, pushing me to speed up more, making me hornier and hornier, pushing deeper into you, your pussy is now twitching around my hard cock as it pushes in and out of you, you start moaning louder and louder, saying you're close to cumming, i feel a pressure build at the base of my cock, close to cumming myself, i push myself as deep as possible into you, cumming into you. Pushing you up against a wall, i bite your neck making you squeak from the pain, just as i shove my entire dick from tip to shaft into you, biting your earlobe, and kissing your lips, pushing you harder into the wall, melding our bodies closer together, as i lean down and suck hard on your neck, and then your collarbone, leaving big red purplish marks on your body, marking you as mine, my hand reaches down to your ass, your ass envelopes my hand, my other hand pushes against your breast, grabbing and twisting your nipple, feeling your mounds pressed hard against my body. Your body spasms, twisting around me, hanging off my body as you climax, screaming my name to the heavens.


End file.
